Whats Nippon App
by anySuzuki
Summary: Ser padre trabajador- madre soltera- primer ministro- y tutor legal de tres no es nada fácil... bendita/maldita tecnología. Drabbles Nippon Rebellion
1. Whatsapp

**Whats Nippon app**

Si, la familia necesitaba comunicación y algo de control ya que la situación con Britannia se veía cada vez más desfavorable. Además, Genbu Kururugi era el padre del año, Kyoshiro Todou el padrino de la década… y una aplicación de tal naturaleza venía a demostrar que dos adultos podían incursionar de manera exitosa en-

 _Espacio de almacenamiento insuficiente._

Libere espacio de almacenamiento.

¿Esta seguro de que desea borrar todo? Una vez ejecutado el formateo no podrá recuperar datos o información no respaldada.

-Ergh… - Genbu presionó aceptar.

 _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

* * *

Genbu - _en línea_

Genbu- _escribiendo..._

Genbu- _escribiendo..._

-"Insisto que esto es demasiada tecnología para una acción tan común como estar comunicados-" (carita pensativa)

Todou - _en línea_

Todou- _escribiendo..._

-"Querías tener rienda en todos tus hijos al mismo tiempo ¿No es cierto? Aprende a usarla"-

 **Nombre del grupo:** Los bebés de Genbu (mamila) (carita de niño) (carita de niña) (carita de niño)

Lelouch- _en línea_

-"Esto es infantil, Todou-san... Chiba le estaba enseñando ayer por la noche a *usted* cómo usar esta app"-

Lelouch- _estado:_ ¿Quién es el bebé de quien? (Carita roja)

Suzaku- _en línea_

-"¡Genial! Así nos enteraremos todos al mismo tiempo si algo malo sucede... Como un golpe de estado, ¿Cierto Lelouch?"-

Genbu- _escribiendo..._

Ese

 _Escribiendo..._

No

 _Escribiendo..._

Es

 _Escribiendo..._

El propósito

Lelouch- _en línea_

Muy buena idea Suzaku (pulgar arriba)

Todou- _escribiendo…_

Todou- _escribiendo…_

-"Esto no es para su beneficio muchachos, sino para el nuestro. Ya fue suficiente de salidas sin autorización o secuestros"- (carita amenazante)

Genbu-escribiendo...

Genbu-escribiendo...

Genbu-escribiendo...

(Pulgar arriba)

Suzaku- _en línea_

-"¿Como se supone que esto les ayudará a... mantenernos vigilados?"-

Suzaku- _estado: Buscando a nem... Lelouch_

Suzaku-estado/editar: _Con Lelouch puntualmente en clases de gimnasia_

Lelouch- estado/editar: _Lo que Suzaku dijo_

Todou- _escribiendo..._

-"Ustedes dos están en serios problemas, en especial tú Lelouch, por estar faltando a clases." (carita sospechosa)

Todou-estado: _Lunes 2 de Octubre de 2017 - Puerto de Yokosuka, oficina de recursos humanos, Junta de asignación de presupuesto 2018_

Genbu- _escribiendo..._

Lelouch- _en línea_

-"Todou-san, ¿De casualidad está en Yokosuka?- (carita con halo)

Suzaku- _en línea_

(Carita muerta de risa)

Genbu- _escribiendo..._

Lelouch- _en línea_

-"Ya que tengo el presentimiento de que está ahí ... ¿Podría mandarme una foto de la lista de solicitudes de ingreso al ejército?"-

Todou- _escribiendo…_

-"Lelouch, les dije que esto no es para beneficio de ustedes"-

Lelouch- _en línea_

-"Por favor Todou-san... El viaje hasta allá es largo y fatigante"- (carita con una gota resbalando por su frente) (Carita verde y enferma …y agonizante que le dio en el nervio de padrino a Kyoshiro Todou)

Todou- _escribiendo..._

Genbu- _escribiendo..._

Todou- _abriendo cámara_

Vídeo enviado

Duración 00:01 √√

Lelouch- _en línea_

-"Todou-san... necesitaba una foto"- (carita con ambos ojos hacia arriba)

Suzaku- _en línea_

(Carita muerta de risa) (carita muerta de risa)

Todou- _abriendo cámara_

Cámara frontal

Foto enviada √√

(La foto muestra el entrecejo arrugado del General, en HD) (En el fondo se alcanza a distinguir la psicótica sonrisa de Urabe por la estrepitosa falla de su comandante) (Senba con la misma cara de confusión y Chiba muy cerca del hombro derecho de Kyoshiro Todou tratando de enseñarle cómo enviar una foto decente sin morir en el intento)

Todou- _escribiendo..._

-"Estúpida aplicación"-

Genbu- _grabando audio…_

-"…pero jamás se lo he comentado a Lelouch. Si, se que debería estar en un reclusorio para menores pero no tengo pruebas tangibles de que ha estado traficando café del área 6"-

Lelouch- _abandonó el grupo_

Genbu- _escribiendo…_

-"Eso fue fácil, Ja! Ahora les adjuntaré al resto las listas de números de emergencia, las especificaciones de Gensai, planes de contingencia, rutas de escape y métodos secretos para hacer cooperar a Lelouch en casos de necesidad extrema"- (carita orgullosa)

Suzaku _\- en línea_

-"Padre, podrías haber creado otro grupo excluyendo a Lelouch nada más…"

Genbu- _en línea_

 _-_ "¿Y tener un celular para cada grupo que quiera tener? Eso no es nada práctico Suzaku"-

Suzaku- _en línea_

 _-"Así no funci…olvídalo"-_

Genbu: 1

Tecnología: 5

Todou: …

* * *

 **Rían mientras puedan**

 **anySuzuki**


	2. Facebook en línea

**Facebook- en línea**

El celular le quita drama a la vida o lo engrandece.

Los siguientes problemas se presentaron en el rodaje de Nippon Rebellion por el uso de celulares en el foro.

* * *

 **Stage 1: Esclavos**

" _Todo era un caos._

 _Britannia estaba luchando por posicionarse sobre Japón y conquistar._

 _Pensé que estábamos a salvo._

 _Un plan para desaparecernos definitivamente o solo había sido una brillante jugada, me inclinaba más por la segunda opción. ¿Qué se diría de los dos miembros de la familia Imperial que murieron en la invasión?"_

 **Lelouch Vi Britannia** actualizó su estado:

" **Lelouch Vi Britannia** ha confirmado que está bien durante la invasión de Britannia a Japón."

-¡Corte! _¡Lelouch!_ ¡Se supone que estás muerto para toda Britannia y el mundo por el bien de la historia! Deja _ese_ celular-

-¡Pero Nunnally debe saber que estoy bien!-

-Ella está junto a ti…y no puede ver lo que públicas en **Facebook** -

* * *

" _Él estaba llorando, su país había sido arrasado sin piedad alguna. Pero las manos de Nunnally le devolvían un poco de esperanza, al menos por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzado, mirar sus manos y dar un suspiro._

 _¿Qué rondaba tu cabeza, Suzaku?"_

 **Kururugi Suzaku** actualizó su estado:

Se siente: Avergonzado y traidor a la patria

A Lelouch **le entristece** esto.

Lelouch **ha comentado** tu publicación:

\- "Quien sea se sentiría triste con la actual situación mundial...pero si asesinas a tu padre debe sentirse feo" -

Lelouch **ha comentado** tu publicación:

 _-"Pensándolo bien, yo me sentiría feliz de asesinar a mi padre"-_

-¡Corte! Suzaku deja de _spoilear_ y tú Lelouch ¡Deja tu celular! Segunda advertencia-

* * *

" _Los Ashford habían prometido prestarnos su apoyo y en cualquier momento llegarían, pero Suzaku se rehusaba a seguir esa parte del plan y seguirnos."_

Los Ashford **están viajando a** : Recoger a dos Príncipes imperiales en medio de la guerra.

* * *

 **Entrevista** _ **backstage**_ **con Atsushi Sawasaki**

-"Los niños de ahora interrumpen las escenas importantes por estar en el celular. Tuvimos que filmar cuatro veces la escena dónde Lelouch me llama bagre venenoso, carroñero y estúpido... Soltó la risa en cada oración porque Kururugi Suzaku le recordaba qué tenía que decir por Whatsapp...ya que no había estudiado el libreto"-

-"Le hice mi comentario al director, que baneara los celulares del foro... Y lo intentó. Pero los Kururugi fingieron un accidente donde Lelouch murió porque nadie tenía celular para llamar a una ambulancia"-

-"Entonces quise apuntar lo obvio que sería que mi personaje tomara una foto de los príncipes de Britannia y la subiera a una página social de ese país, evitando así su fracaso vez tras vez. Los Kururugi hicieron una **fanpage** oficial de _Nippon Rebellion_ como venganza, _"Muerte al bagre_ " ya no tolero la cantidad de seguidores y su apoyo a la causa"-

-"Lo peor es que todos en el foro ya le dieron like..."-

* * *

 **El baile de máscaras #Toma 2**

 **Kururugi Genbu** ha actualizado su foto de perfil.

¿Desea etiquetar a Lelouch Kururugi y Nunnally Kururugi en esta foto?

-¡Cancelar! ¡Cancelar! ¡Cancelar!-

-Deme su celular señor Primer Ministro- advierte el director

A Schneizel El Britannia **le sorprende** esto.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Todos sus celulares a la bolsa!-

* * *

 **Shimabara Toma #18**

El barman que toma el celular de Genbu, para marcar por ayuda cuando el primer ministro termina borracho en su bar, tiene algunas dudas.

-Disculpen pero ¿Cual es la contraseña del celular?-

Genbu se levanta apenado, dejando de lado su _"ebria"_ actuación para desbloquear el aparato.

- _Goodpapi-_ escribió y el móvil concedió el acceso.

 **Toma #19**

-¿Como se supone que está nombrado el celular al que debo marcar?- pregunta el barman de nuevo en medio de la escena.

-Suzaku- responde Genbu y vuelve a su actuación.

-¿Suzaku 1, Suzaku nuevo, Suzaku 2017, Suzaku 2017 (2), Suzaku le dio este número a Lelouch...?-

-¡Corte! Necesito paracetamol… -

* * *

 **Shimabara "La venta de Lelouch"**

Kururugi Lelouch **ha actualizado** su información de perfil.

 **Nombre:** Yuki-chan

 **Lugar de residencia:** Shimabara

 **Ocupación** : Madre luchona que quiere sacar adelante a su hijo Arthur

Yuki-chan ha actualizado su **foto** de perfil (Aparece linda Geisha de confusos ojos violáceos)

Yuki-chan ha actualizado su **estado** : "Hermosa flor pero no de tu jardín"

A Kirihara Taizo **le encanta** esto.

-¡Demonios Lelouch! ¡Corte! ¡Deja el facebook!-

Yuki-chan está **transmitiendo en vivo** el baile de las cortesanas.

-Oh…Déjenle el celular un poco más-

* * *

 **Escenas de "El terror de Narita"**

Genbu Kururugi ha confirmado que **está bien** durante el deslave de Narita

Kyoshiro Todou ha confirmado que **está bien** durante el deslave de Narita

Los habitantes a las faldas de Narita han confirmado que **están bien** durante el deslave de Narita.

Kururugi Lelouch está **transmitiendo en vivo.**

A Genbu Kururugi **le sorprende** esto

Genbu ha **comentado** tu publicación:

-"Lelouch no se ve nada"-

Lelouch ha respondido tu comentario:

-¡Claro que no se ve nada! ¡Estoy enterrado! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! _¡Señor director!-_

-…-

* * *

Lelouch Kururugi ha registrado una visita en Starbucks Tokio hace aproximadamente una hora.

A Gensai **le enfada** esto.

-¡Corte! ¿Quién le dio mi facebook al doctor?-

Al Director le **encanta** esto.

* * *

 **Sí no puedes contra el enemigo, úneteles.**


End file.
